A Boring Ministry Conversation
by nikegirl0329
Summary: What if Harry had talked to Mr. Weasley when they broke into the Ministry?


**A/N Hey, i'm back! I've been so busy with college classes and trying to keep up with them...but I've had this written for a long time and am tired of having it crowd my many folders and binders of possible stories. I hope you guys like it...I'm kind of unsure. i liked the idea more than i like how i wrote it i guess. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As always...i do not own it.**

As Harry watched Mr. Weasley get ready to step off of the lift, he made a quick decision; Mr. Weasley should know, even if it is dangerous. And he would not believe Harry's warning if he thought Harry was Runcorn.

He interrupted whatever threat Mr. Weasley was about to use, saying, "Mr. Weasley, it's me. Harry."

Mr. Weasley immediately stopped talking and looked at him carefully, closing the lift gates before speaking again. "No. You just want to trick me into giving information. Information I truly do not have. Harry Potter would not tell anybody where he was going or what he was doing and I would not tell you anyway, Runcorn."

"It's me! I'm Harry! I'm not lying," Harry protested.

Mr. Weasley raised his eyebrows skeptically. "Prove it," Mr. Weasley said, closing the lift doors again and making sure there were no cameras or surveillance charms.

Harry took a deep breath before starting, "I met your youngest son, Ron, at Platform 9 ¾ when I asked your wife how to get on to the Platform. Ron is my best mate; he taught me how to play wizard's chess and got us three through the giant set to save the Sorcerer's Stone. Second year, Ron and I went into the Chamber of Secrets with Professor Lockhart to save Ginny. Lockhart wiped his own memory clean on accident with Ron's broken wand. In my 6th year, I dated Ginny. But I broke up with her to keep her safe. Damn, you didn't actually know that, did you? Well, we did date and it was the happiest I have ever been. I'm the godson of the innocent Sirius Black, it's me."

Mr. Weasley was taken aback to say the least. But he had one question that only Harry could answer. "What was the first thing I ever asked you?"

Harry paused, taking a moment to think. "You asked what the function of a rubber duck is."

Mr. Weasley smiled and shook Harry's hand vigorously; ecstatic that he could tell his family Harry was safe at the moment. "You dated my daughter?"

Harry laughed embarrassedly saying, "Err…yeah. After she won the Quidditch Final last year."

Mr. Weasley chuckled as the lift stopped at his floor. "Let's continue this in my office, Runcorn," he said officially as they stepped out. The two walked down the noisy hallway together, earning many strange looks.

Once they arrived at Mr. Weasley's office, Harry liked it immediately. It was a bright and cheerful colour and had no giant posters of his face saying: UNDESIRABLE #1. There were pictures of all of the Weasleys on his desk. Harry smiled at Ginny's picture and chuckled at the one of Fred and George pushing Ron into a pond, fully clothed.

Mr. Weasley shut the door and quickly cast several locking and privacy spells.

Then he sat down at his desk and stared hard at Harry sitting in the chair across from him before saying, "It was dangerous for you to come here, even with a disguise. They are searching for you like mad. You completely disappeared. Ever since you three left, Molly and Ginny have been so upset. Ginny refused to eat for days. She knew you three were leaving, she had just wanted to say goodbye. We were all worried sick."

Harry frowned, unhappy to hear of their worry, but secretly surprised they cared so much.

"Why are you here?" Mr. Weasley asked after a moment. "You probably can't tell me, but maybe I can help you."

"We're all here, disguised. Umbridge needed Hermione for record keeping and Ron has to keep an office from raining, so we got split up. Is Umbridge wearing some sort of locket? We need it."

"It will help defeat him," Harry added upon seeing the confused look on Mr. Weasley's face.

"I'm not sure, she usually wears garish jewelry."

"Alright. After I leave here, I'll go find Hermione and Umbridge is hopefully wearing it. So how is the Order doing?" Harry asked.

"As well as it can, given the circumstances," Mr. Weasley said gravely.

"And…how is your family?" Harry asked. He cared about the Weasley family greatly, but specifically, he wanted to know that Ginny was well.

Mr. Weasley caught on and smiled. "Ginny is fine. Worried, but fine. She left for school yesterday. Fred and George actually found a way to keep her mail from being searched."

"Really?" Harry asked, his demeanor (as Runcorn) visibly brightening. Mr. Weasley nodded, internally smiling that just the mention of being able to contact Ginny made Harry so happy.

"If I give you a letter, will you send it to Ginny?" Arthur nodded again and handed Harry some parchment and a quill. Harry immediately began writing furiously. When it was finished he handed it to Mr. Weasley. Harry stood up and said, "I have to find the other two. Watch out, Mr. Weasley, you're being tracked."

Mr. Weasley nodded and touched Harry's arm gently, "Be careful, son. Please. I don't know what my family would do if you die. Ginny would be distraught, Hermione and Ron too. Keep them both safe. Listen to what Hermione says, she is usually right. Do what you have to do, but try your hardest to stay safe."

Harry smiled before opening the door and striding off.

On her fifth day of school, Ginny Weasley received a letter from her parents. She crept up to her dormitory on her free period after lunch and opened it, hoping desperately for some news, any news that isn't bad, about the three. She read:

Dear Ginny,

Your father and I are good and so is the rest of the family. Well you know that I don't know about Ronald—but no news is good news, I suppose. Fred and George are stirring up trouble from their shop, of course. How is school with Professor Snape as Headmaster? I know you're rolling your eyes right now. (Ginny smiled at this; her mother knew her so well). How are your classes going? Are you doing your homework? You will spend Christmas at home in hopes that those three will show up, but I doubt it will happen. Stay safe and out of trouble, I can't say that enough times. Here are the twins; they won't stop prodding me with a fake wand unless I let them write:

**Hullo Ginny! **_**Our favorite sister, **_**our only sister! **_**How are you, **_**Ginny-poo? **_**Giving Snape a helluva hard time?**_** Making shampoo follow him around?**_** Sand in his bed?**_** Blast-ended Skrewts in his office? **_**No matter what Mum says,**_** pulling pranks helps people smile**_** and forget how hard times are.**_** We have not heard from Harry, **_**but you will be the first to know if we do hear from him, or any of them.**_** Now, on to our**_** lovely father! Love, Gred**_** and Forge**

It's your father now. How are you? I'm sure your mother asked all of the questions so I'll get straight to the point. I saw Harry today at the Ministry. Don't worry, he is doing fine. I did not technically "see" him, he was heavily disguised, but I did speak to him. You two apparently dated last year, your mother would be so happy! (Ginny chuckled at this, a little worried about what her Mum would say next time she saw her). Did you hear about the big break in at the Ministry? That was Harry! And Ron and Hermione as well! That was not why they were here, but Harry wanted to help Muggle-borns escape while they were running away. (Ginny rolled her eyes; that was definitely something Harry would do). He asked about you, how you were. (Ginny's heart lifted.) He wrote you a note and it is enclosed in here. Stay safe and be good. Love, Dad.

Ginny put that letter down and gently unfolded Harry's, hands shaking.

**Ginny,**

**I wanted to tell you that I miss you and think about you a lot. I wish I had more time with you. I care about you and want to be sure you know that. This sounds stupid in a letter, but it is the best I can do. It sounds like rubbish, but I really do miss you. Every day. And no, I haven't met any Veela; I'm kind of on the run and in hiding. **(Ginny grinned).

**We're all fine, really. Don't worry about us—keep yourself safe. I know you can take care of yourself, but still—stay safe. I hope Luna, Seamus, Neville, and anybody still at school is doing well also. **

**Seriously, quit worrying about me! It takes a lot to kill me; no demented bastard Tom Riddle can get me. Well actually I can't say that with confidence, but I'll do my best. Hermione and Ron still fight all of the time, but I don't think that will ever change. We are as well as we can be, given what is going on. Surprisingly, Kreacher is capable of being nice! Isn't that barmy? I have to go find Hermione and help Ron fix that office to keep it from raining. Don't ask, really. I will see you again. I promise.**

**Love,**

**Harry**

Ginny smiled and feel back on to her bed, clutching the letter to her chest. He had said love, Harry. LOVE. Harry Potter still cared about her. About her, Ginny Weasley. He might even love her. The thought made her feel giddy and at the same time more determined to do what she could.

Ginny stood and set off to the library, where she knew Neville and Luna were. They had talked about restarting the D.A. and now Ginny was sure of it.

She was determined to be there when Harry won.

**A/N yay, it's done! I hope y'all enjoyed it, and make sure review and author alert me for other new stories! I have plenty of stories, I just need the time to edit and type them. See you next time!**


End file.
